


Girls Only

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Elena have a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Only

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Growing Pains" but before "Graduation." No spoilers. Written for challenge 13 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

It started at one of their girls only slumber parties—the one Bonnie missed because she was visiting family.

Caroline was drunk, Elena even drunker. They’d been complaining about nothing in particular (boys, probably), when Caroline suddenly found Elena’s lips on her own.

She still wasn’t sure who had kissed who. But, to her surprise, neither woman pulled away. Instead, their passion intensified until they were stumbling into bed together.

When they awoke the next morning, each could still taste the other’s blood in her mouth.

As they dressed they swore it would never happen again. They were both lying.


End file.
